


Drugs or Love

by Dccomicsquinn



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drugabuse, Jayroy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dccomicsquinn/pseuds/Dccomicsquinn
Summary: Jason hadn’t heard from the archer in ages and he couldn’t help but worry.What if he was dead somewhere?What if he had completely lost it and went off the grid?What if he relapsed?Jason knew how much trouble the ginger had with drinking and drugs.





	1. Relapse

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This fanfiction will include drug usage, strong language, homosexual relationships, violence and sexual themes.

How long had it been again? A few months? Fuck, Jason didn’t know for sure. It had been way too long for his liking. Kori, Roy and himself split ways a while ago and since then he hadn’t heard from Roy much. At first Jason would ring his phone once a week. But there was never an answer. All he heard was Roy’s voice mail.

_'Hey! I don't actually listen to these messages. But leave one anyways!'_

So, he began to call every few days, hoping that Roy would notice the missed calls and maybe call him back. But he had no such luck. It was past a joke. Jason hadn’t heard from the archer in ages and he couldn’t help but worry.

 

> _What if he was dead somewhere? What if he had completely lost it and went off the grid? What if he **relapsed**?_

Jason knew how much trouble the ginger had with drinking and drugs. Heroin was his major problem. He would shoot up on the daily. Well he used to. He got help and stopped that shit... Okay okay. Jason was no angel either. He was an alcoholic and he smoked cigarettes and on occasion, cannabis. But he would never do anything else. Besides considering what happened with Joker and dying and whatnot, he's doing alright. Other people who experienced what he did probably would have turned out ten times as fucked up than Jason.

His _mother_ Catherine Todd died of a drug overdose when he was younger. He saw what drugs can do to someone. What someone will do when they’re desperate. Jason tried to help her. But he didn’t succeed. From that day on, he promised himself he wouldn’t end up like that. Instead he just ended up being a vigilante and orphan. No big deal.

Anyways, currently Jason had arrived at Roy’s apartment building in Star City. It was shitty and run down to say the least. But Jason's hideout wasn’t too great either. The sun outside the building blazed brightly, warming the citizens skin with its heat. There was not one cloud in the sky to block the sunlight. But unfortunately, the hallway Jason was walking down didn’t have any windows so he couldn’t experience the same warmth or see with natural lighting. In fact, the lighting emitted from the bulbs on the ceiling in the hall were pretty dim. The ex-robin had to slightly strain his eyes to see the numbers on the doors. He adjusted his brown leather jacket as he walked. It wasn't zipped up, so you could see the dark red shirt underneath. It seemed to cling to his body, contouring his muscles.

When Jason saw the number **‘23’** he stopped and turned to face it. One of the metallic letters had half fallen off, so it was actually hanging upside down.  This was Roy’s place. For what Roy could build, Jason would have thought he would had fixed this simple thing ages ago. He guessed his friend had better things to do.

Jason had been here a few times. Usually they would have a few drinks after a mission went well. It was a small celebratory thing. Well honestly, even if missions went to shit, they would still drink together. “Roy!” Jason shouted as he formed his hand into a fist and hit the wooden door a few times. There was a doorbell, but Jason didn’t know if it worked on not. “I know you’re in there! Open up!”. He sounded pissed. And he was. He planned on having a stern talking to with his friend. Jason had to drag his ass all the way here, from Gotham, all because Roy couldn’t answer his fucking phone. How inconsiderate. Well he would yell at him after he made sure Roy was okay. That was the reason for the whole visit. To make sure the ginger was alright.

Jason stood on the other side of the door impatiently, tapping his foot slightly on the ground. Roy hadn't answered the door, and probably wasn't going to. So, Jason decided to grip the doorknob and wriggled it. But the door didn't open.

"Locked" he muttered as he shook his head in irritation. This was probably the first time Roy had ever locked his door, from what Jason knew of anyways. But lucky for the male, he knew where Roy kept a spare key. Roy would usually need his spare key in case he got drunk somewhere and locked himself out, which happened more often than not. Surprised?

After kicking the doormat a bit with his combat boots, Jason leaned over and grabbed the silver key. He slid it into the doorknob easily and turned it to the left. You could hear a slight 'click' as the key worked the lock. The door was now unlocked. So this time when Jason turned the handle, the door swung open slowly. A stale smell wafted out of the apartment and immediately travelled into Jason nose. He almost gagged. This smell wasn't a good sign. And neither was the sight he saw next.

 

* * *

 

 

The door opened up into a dark living room. The curtains were pull closed, so Jason had to strain his eyes furthermore. The furniture consisted of a three seater-sofa, a coffee table, a small-ish tv and a few other simple things like lamps and a shelf. The shelf was usually full of alcohol. But the amount had dwindled. And it was obvious by the bottles on the ground that that's how the bottles came off the shelf. The coffee table was messy. And there was alarming things on top of it. There were thick elastic bands on it, a collection of new and used needles, a bag of white powder and a credit card half coated in the powder. There was also formed lines next to the card, of the powder. They were drugs. And Jason knew exactly what ones too. Cocaine and... heroin.

"You stupid fuck" Jason growled through gritted teeth. That was when he noticed Roy laying long ways across the couch. There were light stains on the grey fabric blanket thrown over his body. Roy looked like shit. And that's me putting it in nice terms too. The gingers hair looked oily and mattered. Her certainly hadn't showered or brushed it for x amount of days. Roy's body also looked lankier. He wasn't as muscular as Jason, but he looked significantly skinnier then when Jason last laid his eyes on him. And his skin had also lost colour, making him look sickly pale. His eyes were closed, but Jason already knew what they were going to look like. Bloodshot and his pupils would probably be dilated from the drugs in his system. 

The archer was sleeping. But you would have thought he was dead if he wasn't snoring quietly. The drugs probably put him to sleep after having his high. Somehow, he looked peaceful. But he wasn't going to be for much longer.

Jason was beyond furious. Though part of him was also saddened and disappointed in his friend. Seeing him in this kind of state really fucking sucked. Thoughts were racing through his mind.

 

> _'What made Roy relapse? Why didn't he reach out for help? How long had he been like this? Why didn't I come sooner? I should have known...'_

Jason approached the couch and didn't hesitate to pull the blankets off Roy's body. Underneath he was wearing a pair of red boxers and a slightly torn black tank top. Jason reached down to the shirt he was wearing and grabbed a fist full of it in his grip. He then pulled Roy up, so he was in a sitting position. Though the older male didn't really respond. All that Jason got from him was a disgruntled groan. "Wake up Harper" he barked.

Hearing Jason's voice made Roy slightly open his eyes. But it took a few moments for him to focus on his somber surroundings and on Jason's face. But when he saw his friend standing over him, his eyes broadened. He now realised what was going on and who he was. "Jaybird?" he mumbled groggily.

_This wasn't supposed to happen. Jason wasn't supposed to find out._

**_Fuck_**

 


	2. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Harper, what the fuck is all this?" Jason snapped, using his free hand to gesture to the clutter on the coffee table.  
> ...  
> Jason was still mad. But he knew that Roy was already going through enough. Right now he just needed to be a **friend**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive feedback to my first chapter! I have supposed to been doing study for tests coming up at school, but I just have really been enjoying writing. I miss writing fan fictions. I'm happy to be back!

_This wasn't supposed to happen. Jason wasn't supposed to find out._

 

 

> **Fuck**

 

Roy's head was spinning. The sudden movement of Jason pulling him up made his stomach churn. But he tried to suppress the feeling. What did he even have to throw up? Roy couldn't remember the last meal he even ate. Hence why he obviously felt hungry. His throat was dry, which resulted in every one of his breaths sounding hoarse. This was probably brought on by lack of water intake or because they were the effects the drugs had on his body. The white in his blue eyes were all bloodshot. Every time Roy moved his eyes it felt scratchy and just overall irritated.

But his red eyes investigated Jason's blue ones. The truth was out. And he could indubitably see the rage that filled his mate's pupils. Jason's anger was also obvious from how tightly he was holding the junkie's shirt. His knuckles were going pale. Roy's breath was a bit delayed, but Jason's were deep and heavy.

"Harper, what the fuck is all this?" Jason snapped, using his free hand to gesture to the clutter on the coffee table.

Roy didn't appreciate the way that Jason spoke to him. He had a headache and the Robin's deafening voice was leaving his ears ringing. "You know exactly what it is, so fuck off" Roy retorted with a low grumble. He somehow pulled free from Jason's grip and leaned forward. This sudden movement made him dizzier for a moment, but he quickly recovered.

"Heroin? Cocaine? You're such a fucking moron! How long has this been going on for?" Jason queried, standing tall. He crossed his arms tightly across his chest, attempting belittle him. And this action did make Roy seem inferior.

"Long enough" Roy shrugged, having a _don't care_ attitude in his voice. He leaned over to the coffee table and rubbed his nose slightly before he went to hover his head over the rows of powder. This made Jason's eyes widen even more. Without thought, Jason quickly wiped his hand along the surface, sweeping the substance to the floor. The powder flew all over the carpet, most of it becoming lost in the fibers.

"You cunt!" Roy snarled, quickly getting to his feet. It took him a few seconds to find his centre of gravity. "That cost me!"

Jason couldn't help but smirk a bit. Though seeing how desperate and angry he got over something so stupid made Jason frustrated. "Tough" he provoked.

Roy's breath now picked up in pace. Out of anger, he formed a fist and immediately went to swing it at Jason's jaw. But the vigilante caught his fist in his hand easily. Roy's body was so weak. He could barely even stand so he shouldn't even have attempted to punch him in the first place. "Don't fucking touch me" Roy barked, trying to pull his fist free. Though Jason had a different idea. Hastily, Jason spun the archer around and held his arm painfully behind his back.

"Argh" Roy groaned as pain shot through his body in waves. Though he didn't try to fight Jason. He just leaned his body back against his friend. It was too much effort to stand on his own. He was exhausted. Physically and mentally. "Let go" he whimpered. And after a small thought, Jason did just that. He tossed Roy back onto the couch before he left the room for a moment.

He came back a few minutes later with a garbage bag. "This needs to stop" Jason spoke easily. He took a few long strides over to the coffee table and began to clean it off. He filled the bag with the empty alcohol bottles, the assortment of needles, the elastic, the other supplies along with the bag of the rest of the white powder.

Roy sat on the couch, wincing as he tried to find a comfortable position. Seeing Jason throw out all of his belongings was annoying to say the least. But part of him was also slightly relieved. Only because Roy couldn't do it himself. And the ginger knew this wasn't healthy. He knew he needed help. But he was too ashamed to ask for it. Deep down he wanted to stop this, but his body and mind wasn't letting him. He was an _addict._ "Why did you come here?" Roy panted, still trying to recover from the action a few moments ago.

Jason's eyes travelled over to Roy's face as he spoke. "You haven't been answering my calls. I came over to make sure you haven't died" he shrugged.

Roy scoffed in response. "Died? Thanks man" he said sarcastically. He rolled his head to the side and closed his eyes again.

"Well with how things are here, I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself. Like when was the last time you ate? Do you even have food in the kitchen?" Jason asked as he moved around the room, picking up a few things off the floor.

"Maybe" Roy drawled. "I haven't really left the couch"

"Yeah I can smell that" Jason sighed as he tied up the bag and put it aside. He would put it in the rubbish shoot later. "Get up" he ordered, walking back over to the couch. He grabbed onto Roy's arm and pulled him up off the couch, yet again.

"Mmm~" Roy groaned as he was pulled to his feet again. He opened his eyes and looked at Jason. "Why?" he whined.

"You're showering and then I'm taking you to my place. That way I can keep an eye on you"

"I don't need a babysitter" Roy mumbled as he pulled his arm free. Though when he did he lost his balance and fell to the ground in a heap. He sat on the ground leaning his back against his couch. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so shitty. He wanted to sleep.

"Maybe not, but you need help... Would you rather me to ring Oliver?" he questioned, already knowing the answer though.

Roy and Oliver didn't have the best relationship by all means. Oliver always tried to be a good fatherly figure to the younger archer, though the two didn't really bond. Roy was just too rebellious to live up to Ollies expectations. So, they parted ways and now didn't really have much to do with each other. Jason understood their relationship. Roy and Jason were basically the fuck-ups in their families. Though because of this, the two related and became good friends.

"Don't you fucking dare" Roy hissed, stumbling to his feet again. Jason attempted to move forward and help him, but the junkie rejected it. He placed a hand on the wall and looked down at the floor, still panting. "I'll shower"

"Good. Do you need help standing? I don't want you slipping over or something" Jason asked.

"Just fuck off" Roy mumbled glumly as he walked over to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Moody fucker" Jason muttered under his breath as he travelled through the apartment to Roy's bedroom. He obtained him some fresh clothes and packed a backpack with supplies. He would have asked Roy to do it himself, but firstly, he didn't know if he could manage a task like this. And secondly, Jason didn't trust that he wouldn't pack any narcotics.

 

* * *

 

 

After Jason slid some clothes into the bathroom, Roy changed and began trying to comb the knots in his hair. He used a decent amount of conditioner, so it should of been an easier task. Though he still struggled. He sat on the edge of the bathtub as he pulled the bristles through his tangles. If he had to be honest, he did feel a little better now that he was clean. But unfortunately, the crisp feeling of cleanliness wasn't enough to coax away the feeling of illness.

Suddenly the feeling of vertigo swooped over him and the walls around him moved. During his highs he would often experience moments like this. When his mind played tricks on him. Those moments Roy enjoyed. But not this time. This was different. He groaned and threw himself forward to the bathroom sink. With a sudden retch he began to bring up his stomach contents into the basin. This left a bitter acidic taste in his mouth. One that anyone despised.

"Ugh~" the showered archer groaned as he began to turn on the taps. He cupped his hands under the water and began to drink from his palms. The water didn't only wash away the rancid taste, but it also stopped the dehydration feeling. The intake of water seemed to satisfy his quench that he didn't know he was longing for.

The bathroom door swung open and the steam from the shower began to exit the room. Like the way smoke would exit out an open window. "Roy?" Jason cautioned as he stepped into the room. "Are you alright? Do you want a cup?"

"No. I just need to take something for this stupid nausea" he muttered as he wiped his arm across his mouth to rid it from droplets of water. Next moment he reached into the medical cabinet above his head, moving containers around to try and find what he needed. However, Jason approached him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not letting you have any other drugs until the current ones are out of your system. I've packed your bags and made you a sandwich. You can eat it in the car. You can also take a nap in the car while we drive back to Gotham. Once we get to my place, we'll figure out what to do with you" he said, speaking quietly now. Jason was still mad. But he knew that Roy was already going through enough. Right now, he just needed to be a **friend**. Maybe later he could be a cunt. But Jason still needed to find out why he was in this condition.

 

>  
> 
> _What drove him to the point where he wanted to do something that haunted his past? Heroin._
> 
>  

"I don't think I can eat" he swallowed. "I can barely handle doing something like standing"

"You can try anyways" Jason said, gently pulling on his shoulder to lead him out of the bathroom. He wanted to get on the road before it became dark, so he grabbed the back pack that sat be the door and swung it over one of his own shoulders. "C'mon" he sighed, opening the front door and waiting for him to exit first. Jason didn't want to exit first and let Roy do something stupid like lock him out.

"Don't tell Oliver" Roy whispered as he walked out into the dim hallway. He wrapped his arms around himself, for some reason feeling really self-conscious all of a sudden. This was the first time in a month or so that he had left his abode. Though Jason's presence did provide some sort comfort and ease his anxiety.

"I won't" Jason promised. "As long as you cooperate and let me help you"

"We'll see" the Arsenal shrugged. He knew how bad withdrawal symptoms were and how desperate he got to satisfy his craving. This wasn't going to be easy for him or the hooded hero. But Roy should of never went back to using in the first place. He knew that. He should of never got to vulnerable. But he did. And now he had to pay the price. It just sucked that he had pulled Jason into this too. But he couldn't do this alone. He had learnt from the past. The last times he quit he had Dinah's to help. And that took a toll on her. But she stuck by him. He just hoped Jason was going to do the same.

He needed him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to leave me some feedback! Check back for another chapter soon xx

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first m/m fanfiction so be gentle please! I just love JayRoy so much! A special thanks to my two friends for giving me inspiration and helping me write this.  
> Check out **their** instagrams:  
>  \- @/Up.your.arsenal  
> \- @/Blasphemy.arrows  
> And if you want updates on this fanfiction then follow **my** instagram too!  
>  \- @/Bxtfamily  
> Also, be sure to leave some comments with feedback!
> 
> P.s if you're dealing with substance abuse, know there are ways to get help. You aren't alone <3


End file.
